Daño colateral
by YoyoBlack
Summary: Fueron la generación que creció de golpe, el fuego de la adolescencia librando batallas de adultos. Se creían invencibles pero no sabían que en la guerra solo hay perdedores. "En la paz los hijos llevan a sus padres a la tumba, en la guerra son los padres quienes llevan a los hijos a la tumba" Porque antes del niño que vivió, estuvieron los jóvenes que murieron.


El mundo de Hp y todos sus personajes le perteneces a la maravillosa Jk, aunque creo que no hace falta aclararlo

A continuación les presento mi versión de la primera generación

Espero la disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera el viento y la lluvia competían por ver quien azotaba la ciudad de Londres con más fuerza mientras que dentro la tensión en la habitación era tanta que casi era palpable. Frank veía como Alice movía inconscientemente los dedos de su mano, uno por uno, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aún estaban allí.

Habían participado en su primera misión como miembros oficiales de la orden y a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría, nunca se había sentido tan aterrorizado en toda su vida, el miedo había inundado cada célula de su cuerpo y simplemente había actuado en piloto automático.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, todos habían cumplido su parte y hasta el momento todo parecía marchar acorde al plan. La espera era la parte más difícil, los llenaba de impotencia y ansiedad en partes iguales, era una tortura lenta y silenciosa que se volvía cada vez mas insoportable con el correr de las horas, el ruido de las agujas del reloj se sentía como una puñalada seca en el estomago. El cansancio de los presentes era evidente, pero todos se rehusaban a irse a dormir.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Alastor Moody quien si no estuviera ausente en ese momento probablemente les hubiera gritado enfurecido que era una estupidez esconderse todos juntos, a menos claro, que quisieran ser la cena de unos cuantos mortífagos. Ninguno se sorprendió de que el departamento casi no estuviera amoblado, Moody siempre les decía que debían estar listos para huir y dejar todo atrás.

—¿Entonces solo vamos a quedarnos aquí sentados? Eso me parece pura mierda—Exclamó Dorcas Meadowes aún con restos de sangre seca sobre su frente.

Todos la miraron pero ninguno parecía querer hacer el esfuerzo de responder. Frank volvió a removerse sobre su asiento, esperando que el silencio incómodo volvería a reinar en la habitación, sin embargo para su sorpresa Alice se deshizo de su abrazo y se giró bruscamente a la castaña

—Cierra el pico Dorcas, y ve a curarte la frente de una maldita vez. Nadie necesita otro recordatorio de lo que sucedió.

Atónita, Dorcas abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo en ese mismo instante el vuelo de un ave rapaz pareció sacarle el aire del cuerpo

—Los encontramos, están muertos, ambos.

La voz de Alastor Mody se escuchó fuerte y clara, Frank no pudo seguir negando la verdad: Estaban en guerra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily Evans bufó mientras miraba su reflejo con una mueca desaprobadora. Hacia horas que estaba buscando el atuendo perfecto y no parecía encontrar nada adecuado, nada lo suficientemente normal. Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts probablemente se hubiera puesto la primer cosa que tuviera al alcance, pero hoy debía salir todo perfecto. El novio de su hermana, Vernon, iría a cenar a su casa esta noche, y ella no quería decepcionar a su hermana, al menos no hoy.

Desde la puerta de su habitación su madre sonreía divertida. La señora Evans era el vivo reflejo de su hija mayor, la diferencia se encontraba, según Lily, en que en donde su madre miraría maravillada su hermana simplemente pondría una mueca de repulsión y la llamaría bicho raro.

—Lily cielo—Llamó con dulzura—. ¿Porque no le pides a tu hermana algo prestado?

Lily se sobresaltó, estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre

—¡Mamá! me asustaste—Lily lo meditó por un segundo antes de hablar—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

La sonrisa de la señora Evans cambio a una mueca de pena, Lily sabía lo mucho que a su madre le dolía el ver que sus hijas no eran unidas, a ella también le dolía. Era por eso que necesitaba que hoy todo fuera perfecto.

—Supongo que con intentarlo no puedo perder nada.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, Lily corrió por el pequeño pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones y toco la puerta suavemente. En menos de unos segundos su hermana se encontraba asomando su largo cuello por la puerta entreabierta, dedicándole la mirada de siempre, la cual parecía decir que tenía un millón de cosas más interesantes que hacer antes de hablar con ella.

—Tuney y-yo...—Carraspeó para recomponerse—. Me preguntaba si tendrías algo que prestarme para usar esta noche, no logro encontrar nada. De verdad que lo he intentado pero...

—Entra—La interrumpió.

Al entrar a su habitación Lily pudo comprobar que había cambiado por completo, casi no podía reconocer nada de lo que estaba allí , y una mirada a su hermana le basto para darse cuenta que el mismo efecto había surtido en la dueña del cuarto.

—Supongo que este vestido debería quedarte—Dijo Petunia con la cabeza aún dentro de su armario.

Lily sonrió, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada. El tiempo compartido con su hermana era para Lily algo tan preciado como escaso, y sabía que una palabra equivocada podía llevar el encuentro a su fin. Hacia años ya que nunca sabía que decir en presencia de su hermana, por lo cual la mayoría de las veces prefería solo callar.

—Aquí esta.

Con un rápido movimiento Petunia cerró las puertas de su armario y le tendió el vestido a Lily, quien lo reconoció de inmediato. El verano pasado Petunia había usado aquel vestido en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, y si bien este verano Lily no la había visto usarlo siquiera una vez, no se esperaba que petunia accediera a prestárselo jamás

—¡Gracias Tuney! Es precioso de verdad.

Petunia le resto importancia con un simple ademán, y se dirigió a la puerta dándole una invitación silenciosa a Lily a retirarse. La joven pelirroja salió del cuarto no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa modesta a su hermana, la cual cerro la puerta a penas Lily estuvo del otro lado

—De nada Lily—Susurro una vez estuvo segura de que su hermana ya no podía oírla.

Minutos después Vernon llegaría a la casa de los Evans. Exactamente a las ocho, como había prometido. Con Vernon no había sorpresas, ni sobresaltos y menos aún teteras voladoras, y Petunia Evans no podía considerarse más dichosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana Marlenne Mckinnon utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a sus ganas de gritar. A su lado, Amelia Bones lloraba tanto que la joven temía que fuera a deshidratarse, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para darle un respiro al dolor de su amiga, y eso la llenaba de impotencia y culpa en parte iguales.

En la otra esquina de la habitación, Edgar Bones caminaba en círculos como un perro rabioso perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque no hacia falta ser adivino para saber la razón de sus cavilaciones.

Un sonoro crack silenció los sollozos de Amelia durante unos instantes, sin embargo a penas se repuso del asombro las lagrimas volvieron a inundarle la cara ya sonrosada de tanto llorar.

—Disculpa Edgard. Nos hemos retrasado con un asunto de la — Hestia Jones calló al notar la presencia de las chicas y se acerco a intentar consolar a Amelia.

Todos los miembros de la orden se encontraban allí, incluso Dumbledore. Rápidamente todos se acercaron a saludar a los hermanos Bones y a Marlene, prolongando los abrazos y las palabras de apoyo con los primeros dos.

—Gracias por venir.

—Ni lo menciones Bones, es lo menos que podemos hacer—Cortó Fabian a la par que le palmeaba el hombro.

—Por supuesto—Concordó el gemelo de este, Gideon, palmeandole el otro hombro.

—Cuando estés listo Edgard—Dumledore lo miró a través de sus anteojos de medialuna antes de agregar—.Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Pero Edgard Bones no quería tomarse más tiempo. Era hora de enterrar a sus padres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las risas de James Potter y Sirius Black resonaban a lo largo y ancho de la mansión Potter. Los jóvenes se encontraban en el piso de arriba preparando las cosas para el inicio de clases, sin embargo, a juzgar por las carcajadas de ambos, Euphemia Potter tenía la certeza de que lo que realmente estaban preparando eran las futuras razones de sus próximos castigos.

—¿Puedes creer lo grandes que están? A veces siento que abriré los ojos y volveré a encontrarme con un James de cinco años que insiste con que le compremos una escoba.

A su lado, Lina, la elfina doméstica de la familia Potter la miraba con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa tímida. La anciana elfina aún no lograba acostumbrarse al trato de la familia Potter, tanta amabilidad de su parte le resultaba apabullante.

—Era un bebe precioso, Lina aún recuerda esos cachetes regordetes si señor.

—Pues yo creo que aún es precioso, todo un sueño—Sirius Black irrumpió en la cocina—. Aunque los únicos cachetes regordetes que tiene ahora son los cachetes del...

—¡Sirius!—Se escandalizó James Potter, quien venía solo unos pasos detrás de su amigo.

—¿Han terminado de empacar ya?—Cuestionó Euphemia antes de darle otro sorbo a su te

—Si capitán— James miró a su al rededor—. ¿Donde está papá?

—Esta en el entierro de los señores Bones.

Y con esa frase el ambiente cambió por completo. Era un secreto a voces en la comunidad mágica que los señores Bones habían sido asesinados por negarse a contribuir a la causa del innombrable. El mensaje era claro, todos aquellos que no estaban a favor del señor tenebroso estaban en contra. Aún no había pruebas suficientes para determinar quienes eran los culpables de la muerte de ambos, y a pesar de que se hubiera abierto una investigación, estaba claro que los culpables jamás serían encontrados, no sería el primer crimen en quedar impune.

—Pobre Amelia — el joven Potter se tomó de la parte trasera de su cuello, incomodo con solo pensar por lo que estaría pasando la chica.—debe estar devastada.

—Tres meses han tardado en encontrar los cuerpos de sus padres, pobre criatura, ella y sus dos hermanos.— Concordó Euphemina negando con la cabeza

—Aún recuerdo sus gritos el día que se enteró de la desaparición de sus padres.—Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. Es una jodida mierda

—Será mejor que comencemos a preparar la cena, Fleamont debe estar por llegar.

Mandándolos a cortar papas Euphemia consiguió que aquellos oscuros pensamientos abandonaran la cabeza de ambos jóvenes. Al obsérvalos tirándose cáscaras de papas el uno a otro deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder congelarlos en ese instante. Era cierto, ambos estaban grandes, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a la guerra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El velorio había terminado y Marlene le agradecía a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchándola que Amelia finalmente se hubiera quedado dormida. Recostada sobre el sillón de su casa, con la cara aún anegada en lágrimas, la joven respiraba entrecortadamente como si sus pulmones aún no se hubieran repuesto luego de tantos sollozos . Hacía meses que la única hija de los difuntos señores Bones no dormía más de cuatro horas al día, y los efectos del insomnio se notaban en sus acentuadas ojeras.

Edgard Bones las había dejado a ambas al cuidado de un hombre alto a quien había oído llamar como Alastor y de una joven a quien reconoció como Dorcas Meadowes, con la cual había coincidió en Hogwarts. Más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad, Marlene la miró de arriba a abajo. Seguía luciendo igual que cuando estaba en séptimo año, con la diferencia de que ahora usaba las puntas del cabello rubio en vez de todo marrón como recordaba.

—Marlene ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Dorcas al sentirse observada.

—Si—Respondió algo incomoda al verse descubierta—.Marlene Mckinnon.

—Si, lo recuerdo.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio siendo interrumpido solamente por la respiración de Amelia. Sin embargo Marlene no pudo aguantar demasiado

—Quiero entrar—Dijo sin titubear—. Se lo que hacen, y quiero ser parte.

—No se de que estas hablando— Respondió Dorcas sin mirarla a los ojos.

—He pasado prácticamente todo el verano aquí, y he estado observando a Edgard—Por un instante Marlene se sintió algo estúpida confesando—. He escuchado cosas. Quiero entrar.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis? Eres una niña

La joven miro a su amiga antes de contestar

—Si a los mortífagos no les importa, supongo que a ustedes tampoco debería.

—Escucha esto—Comenzó Dorcas, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Alastor

—Silencio. Ninguna de ustedes decide quien entra y quien no—La miró a Marlene con dureza—. Esta conversación jamás sucedió.

Pero si había sucedido, y ninguno de los presentes la olvidaría en un largo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Fleamont? ¿Eres tu?—Preguntó la señora Potter al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Segundos después, el señor Potter atravesó la entrada del comedor y le dedico una sonrisa cansada a su familia

—Lamento la tardanza, el velorio ha sido demasiado largo, y demasiado devastador.

—¿Como estaban los niños?—Preguntó Euphemia

—Edgard Bones difícilmente pueda ser considerado un niño aún. Su hermana sin embargo temblaba aún más que una hoja, se te rompía el corazón de solo verla.

—Aún es un niño, todos lo son—Euphemia pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras sin embargo volvió a hablar—. ¿Y el hijo menor? ¿Anthony?

—No se encontraba allí. Los rumores son que Edgard, como su tutor, ha decidido sacarlo del país, y que a penas termine el colegio hará lo mismo con su otra hermana.

—¿Y que pasa si ella no quiere irse? ¿Que pasa si quiere quedarse a luchar?— Preguntó el joven Potter a la vez que se metía un pedazo de puré de papas a la boca

—James Potter no hables con la boca llena—Retó—. De todas formas no es su decisión. Es un asunto de adultos.

—No—Se opuso—. Es simplemente un año menor que nosotros, si Sirius y yo vamos a luchar ella también podría hacerlo.

En ese instante Euphemina sintió como si el corazón le hubiera dejado de latir. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse de que su cabeza no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser posible que su hijo, su pequeño y único hijo estuviera hablando en serio.

—James— Sirius lo pateó por debajo de la mesa—. Cállate de una vez.

—Ustedes no estarán pensando...¡Fleamont diles algo! .

Fleamont Potter miró alternativamente a su esposa, a su hijo, y al joven que había llegado a querer tanto como si fuera de su propia sangre. Esta guerra iba a llevarlos a todos hacia el mismísimo infiero, la verdadera pregunta era quienes serían capaces de resurgir de las cenizas luego

—Cuando seas mayor de edad hablaremos James, y lo mismo va para ti Sirius.—Euphemia lo miró horrorizada

—¡Sería lo mismo que los lanzases a los dementores Fleamont! No serán parte de esto.— Miró a su esposo fijamente antes de levantarse—. Dile a ese hombre que se mantenga alejado de mis hijos.

Fleamont suspiró esquivando la mirada interrogante de su único heredero, entendía a su mujer, pero conocía a su hijo, cuando Dumbledore le ofreciera unirse a la orden, no lo dudaría un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún dormido Remus Lupin se removía inquieto en su cama. Su espalda estaba sudada y los rasguños ocasionados en la última luna llena aún estaban frescos en su joven rostro. Finalmente cansado de batallar consigo mismo, su propio inconsciente lo despertó y el joven inhaló desesperado buscando aire.

—Solo fue un mal sueño—Hablo para sí mismo a la vez que se quitaba el cabello de la cara—Un mal sueño.

Se movió hacia la izquierda para tomar el reloj de mesa, las doce y media de la noche. Había dormido más de nueve horas. Probablemente sus padres no se habían atrevido a despertarlo para cenar. Quizá era lo mejor, a su madre se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas cada vez que lo veía luego de una de aquellas fatídicas noches.

El repiqueteó en la ventana lo hizo finalmente pararse de la cama. Reconoció al instante la lechuza parda que traía una carta en las patas, la tomó rápidamente a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del ave con la otra mano

—Lo siento, no tengo nada para darte.

El ave emprendió vuelo, y Remus volvió a quedarse solo. Abrió el sobre aún conmovido por las imágenes que le había dejado el sueño reciente.

 _Queridos_ _idiotas_ _Remus y Peter,_

 _Les enviamos esta carta para comunicarles que mientras ustedes han pasado las vacaciones rascándose el trasero, nosotros hemos averiguado sobre la famosilla_ _ustedes ya saben que_ _\- No Pete, nuestra teoría sobre que era un culto con un fetiche a los fénix era desacertada, pero no por ello deja de ser graciosa, aunque algo perturbadora-._

 _Es curioso lo mucho que se puede encontrar uno entrando a la oficina del padre de James. Solo podemos decirles que es algo realmente grande, les contaremos más sobre ello cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Solo tenemos una certeza:_

 _Debemos entrar._

 _Atentamente James y Sirius_

 _P.d: Remus renvíale esta carta a Peter, la lechuza de James es demasiado vieja y floja como para hacer dos viajes_

 _P.d2: Pete terroncito de azucar, traenos una porción del pastel de calabaza de tu madre_

Remus rió una vez terminó de leer la carta. Sus amigos eran los únicos que podían sugerir unirse a misiones prácticamente suicidas y pedir a penas dos lineas luego que les trajeran pastel de calabaza. Envolvió la carta nuevamente y fue en búsqueda de la lechuza de su padre. Merlín no permitiera que conociera una vida sin sus amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary Macdonald tomó la mano de su hermana mayor de nuevo y chilló igual de emocionada que la primera vez

—¡Pero mira que joya!—Exclamó al borde de las lagrimas, de nuevo—. ¡Cuéntamelo todo otra vez!

Su hermana rió y volvió a relatar la historia por millonésima vez. Desde que Mary se había enterado del casamiento había pasado cada día investigando acerca de los mejores vestidos, salones y empresas de catering. Iba a ser una boda maravillosa, y ella sería la mejor dama de honor del mundo mágico y muggle.

—¡Que suerte tienes! No veo la hora de que sea mi turno—Mary puso una mueca soñadora que hizo que su hermana volviera a reír—Pero por supuesto, ahora es tu momento. Ya he planeado un cronograma sobre los lugares que debes visitar los próximos meses, la boda no será hasta pasado año nuevo así que aún tienes tiempo para visitar muchos lugares más, he señalizado en verde mis lugares favoritos para la recepción, y en rosa los mejores lugares para comprar el vestido, puse un corazón al lado de aquellos que tienen descuentos ¿Ves? Justo así—Señaló

La joven siguió hablando sobre la boda hasta que el sueño la venció. Su hermana no pudo haber elegido mejor momento para casarse, no había mejor distracción que una boda, así nadie de su familia debería pensar sobre nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y si no pensaban sobre ello, nada podría pasarles, nada de nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Peter, mi corazón—Enid Pettigrew miró a su hijo extrañada—. No has tocado tu comida caramelito ¿Acaso esta muy caliente? ¿Quieres que la sople?

—¡Enid por el amor de Merlín! No es un bebe. Si quiere su comida más fría que espere a que se enfrie por si sola.

—No hay necesidad de gritar, Pete no escuches a tu padre ¿Quieres que la enfrié?

El joven Pettigrew quien hasta el momento no había estado prestando atención a lo que sucedía miró a su madre sin saber que responder

—Eh... Como tu creas conveniente mamá— Enid rió

—Lo importante es lo que quieras tu Peter.

Peter miró a su padre esperándo que este lo ayudara a enclarcer la situación

—La comida muchacho, tu madre quiere saber que esta mal con la comida

—¡Oh! Nada mamá, la comida esta perfecta. El problema soy yo, no me siento demasiado bien, me duele el estómago—Su madre lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Pete! ¡Mi pobre, pobre bebe!—Exclamó a la par que abrazaba a su hijo—. ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? Ve a tu cuarto, en seguida subo y te llevó el viejo remedio de la abuela

Peter obedeció y mientras subía pudo escuchar como sus padres volvían a pelear. Sin embargo esta vez no le importó. El vació que sentía en su estómago estaba comenzándo a ahogarlo. Con manos sudorosas abrio la puerta de su cuarto y se abalanzó sobre la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Tomó una bocanada de aire con la esperanza de lograr calmarse antes de que su madre subiera. Lamentablemente el remedio de su abuela no funcionaría esta vez, Peter aún sentía las palabras resonar en su cabeza "Debemos entrar". Esta sería la primera de muchas noches en vela para Peter Pettigrew

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Creo que escribí, leí, borre, reescribí este capítulo un millón de veces. Mi idea era mostrar un poquito de todos, pero no demasiado pues solo es el capítulo uno.

La verdad no tengo mucha idea de que decir, pero si has leído todo esto muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo, y si es posible, espero que me dejes algún comentario para saber que te pareció. Todo es aceptado, incluso las críticas, pues son la mejor manera que tengo para crecer como intento de escritora

Antes de que lo olvide, no he podido instalar Word en la computadora, así que estoy usando como cinco correctores online, y por más que quisiera no son del todo confiable . Así que si llegan a ver algún error de ortografía díganmelo y lo corregiré en seguida.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer

Espero leerte pronto

Cariños

Yoyo


End file.
